Automotive vehicles commonly use gear arrangements where meshing gears rotate in opposite directions on parallel axes. For example, transmissions include balance shafts which utilize parallel axis gears. However, oscillations occurring on the driving shaft of such gear arrangements, such as from engine vibrations, may cause the meshing gears of the parallel gear mechanism to lash with respect to one another, resulting in gear rattle.